The following table includes a representative list of patents issued for tire chains which fall within the particular category of the present invention:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Date Issued ______________________________________ 2,176,631 Kinkle October 17, 1939 2,326,618 Carlson, et al. August 10, 1943 2,450,042 Harold September 28, 1948 2,657,728 Jackson November 3, 1953 2,711,770 Conoscente, et al June 28, 1955 2,714,913 Behnke August 9, 1955 2,735,472 Beery February 21, 1956 2,820,502 Spencer January 21, 1958 2,918,960 McGuinness December 29, 1959 2,996,094 McGuinness August 15, 1961 3,106,949 Timmons October 16, 1963 3,856,069 Giannone December 24, 1974 ______________________________________
Most of these inventions disclose rigid structure to be positioned on the inner side of the wheel for reducing the amount of manual activity required in that area. In one mode of this invention this end is better accomplished primarily through the application of a principal not found in the prior art. That principal is to position the structure on the inner side of the wheel by moving it in a somewhat horizontal direction from the rear of the wheel, as opposed to moving the rigid structure over the top of the wheel. To make this maneuver possible, a portion of the rigid structure is adapted to be pivoted upwardly before initiating the positioning maneuver and then to be pivoted downwardly after it has passed over the vehicle axle.
Installation from the rear is simpler and faster for several reasons. It can be substantially accomplished with one arm by gripping the portion of the rigid structure which does not pass over the axle, and there is generally more working space within most modern fenders behind the tire.
Of the patents listed above only U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,042 to Harold discloses structure which might be suitable for installation from the rear.
In a second mode of the invention rigid structure may also be positioned on the inner side of the wheel by moving it over the top of the wheel as in most of the prior art. Accomplishing this maneuver in such manner is made easier by some slight departures from the first mode.